Packet fragmentation relates to a communications technology that may reduce the latency for transmitting information across a network, such as when it might be desirable to provide a higher level of service. Conventional packet fragmentation technology, however, may not employ packet fragmentation as effectively as desired. This may be particularly true when packet fragmentation is used in combination with address translation. Consequently, there may be a need to improve the implementation of packet fragmentation in a network.